


Weird Happenings

by PoorUnfortunateSoul (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, repost from a deleted account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: The water is shut off in their building. Weird happenings follow.





	Weird Happenings

“Bad news,” Hide says, and Kaneki looks up from his essay. “It doesn’t look like water is going to be fixed anytime soon. There’s still some pretty gross sludge coming from the sinks - we aren’t supposed to run any of the water.”

Kaneki groans and Hide nods in agreement. He sits down next to Kaneki and leans a head on his shoulder. 

“Whatcha doin’?” he asks.   
“Same thing I’ve been doing for the past four hours - trying to get this essay done for school.”

Hide hums. 

“Still? I’ve seen you start and finish an essay twenty minutes before it’s due before.”

Kaneki sighs and leans his head against Hide’s. 

“I can’t focus. I’ve got myself writing ‘I need to pee’ about thirty times now.”

Hide groans and moves himself away from Kaneki. He playfully shoves his shoulder.   
“I was trying to distract myself from how much  _ I  _ have to pee by talking to you, and you have to go and say that.” 

“Sorry,” Kaneki says, but it’s clear he doesn’t mean it. 

Hide shakes his head, but comes back when Kaneki reaches for him. Hide wraps his arms around Kankeki’s shoulders and holds him close. He props his chin on the top of Kaneki’s head and reads over his paper.

“Depressing topic,” he comments, “Also there’s an ‘I need to pee’ you missed in line seven.”

“Shit,” Kaneki murmurs, but makes no move to change it. 

Hide squeezes his shoulders.

“I have to pee so fucking bad,” he complains, and Kaneki makes a small noise of amusement. 

“I am aware.”

“Sorry. Can’t think of literally anything else.”

“I haven’t been able to for the past five hours,” Kaneki says, and Hide groans.

Kaneki pushes his laptop off of his lap, and settles back into Hide’s arms. His boyfriend squirms underneath him.

“‘Neki, I love you, but if you squish my bladder like that again we’re done.”

Kaneki laughs and changes positions. Hide groans into Kaneki’s shoulder.

“I have to gooooo.”

“Thinking about it makes it worse,” Kaneki advises, squeezing his thighs together.

He would know. He’s been trying not to think about how wet his boxers feel and how little it is compared to what’s still inside. Leaks have been spilling out every couple minutes for a while now, and he dreads when Hide will start noticing. 

He’s getting to where his brain convinces him that maybe Hide noticing wouldn’t be that bad if he didn’t have to feel the pressure building in his bladder anymore. It would be worth it, to feel the overinflated balloon between his hips get a little more room back into it. It would feel so good…

Hide curses and tenses beside him. Kaneki looks at him, and he smiles sheepishly. 

“I might’ve leaked a little,” he admits, and Kaneki almost laughs at the irony. “God, this is driving me insane. This can’t be healthy. Why don’t we just  _ go _ .”

“They turned everything off,” Kaneki reminds him, gently. “There is no where for us to go.”

Hide groans.

“I’m literally not going to have a choice here in a few minutes.”

Kaneki silently agrees. He bites his lip before getting up and motioning for Hide to follow. He leads him to the bathroom.   
“I never thought you to be cruel until just now,” Hide teases, poking Kaneki’s cheek. 

“I don’t mean to be  _ cruel _ ,” Kaneki objects. “I just thought, if we’re going to end up pissing ourselves like kids anyways, we might as well do it where we’d have the least amount of clean up.”

Hide hums, and moves to get to the shower. He quickly takes off his jeans, and shamelessly let’s lose. Kaneki blushes in second hand-embarrassment, but Hide just grins. He sighs when he’s done, and reaches his hands out towards Kaneki.

“This was your idea,” he reminds him, “come on, it feels gooood.”

“Don’t tease me,” Kaneki murmurs, taking his hands and stepping into the tub. 

He moves away from Hide so he doesn’t get any of his fluids on him, and tries not to think about how fucking  _ weird _ , this is, but nothing works. Years of potty training isn’t something he thought would ever disadvantage him, and yet.

“Hey, ‘Neki, relax,” Hide soothes, wrapping his arms around Kaneki’s waist. “It’s just us. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

Kaneki sighs, and focuses on relaxing his muscles. He has to force himself not to clench up when he feels it coming, but once it starts, he can’t stop. Hide was right though, it  _ does _ feel good. He sighs at the release of pressure, and Hide laughs in his ear. 

“Told you it feels good,” Hide giggles, brinning at Kaneki boyishly. 

“This is the weirdest thing I’ve ever done with anyone,” Kaneki declares, as he finishes up. 

Hide hums in agreement, and drops his arms. 

“Now we get to sit in the shower for who knows how long until the water turns back on.”

“The weirdest  _ thing _ ,” Kaneki reiterates, and Hide laughs again.

Kaneki can’t remember the last time Hide has laughed this much, but he does know that it’s his favorite sound. 


End file.
